


Hare of The Snow King

by Red Charade (traciller), WacheyPena



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Eventual mpreg, M/M, Medieval AU, Mpreg, Multi, a few have elemental abilities, animal features, as in tails and ears like an animal, just to warn, sam and dean make an appearance, there will be smut, using them for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: In a medieval world where people sport animal features, a few even having elemental abilities, Princess Lisa Snart attempts to kidnap suitable partners for her brother, King Leonard Snart. Her latest catch: Barry Allen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is transcribed directly from rp between myself and redcharade with some added stuff here and there so it flows better. Beta read by [Mockingbird_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/profile)

Barry Allen had been fine keeping ahead of and evading his pursuers. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't having at least a little bit of fun with it, too, since it had become apparent to him that at this rate the only way they'd be able to catch him was if he let them and he had no intention of doing that. Besides, it served them right trying to trick him and then trying to snatch him. That was a really mean thing to do.

He also wondered if it had something to do with those disappearances he'd heard about. There were rumors that the royals in the mountains were kidnapping people, disappearing them, and then holding them hostage. Barry hadn't wanted to believe it, because he had preferred to think good things about the people who governed, but apparently he had been wrong.

Unfortunately, he didn't have too long to ponder that before he was hit in the face with the fact that he really had underestimated the state of the royal grounds, because he did the absolute worst thing he could have possibly done while running the way that he had been: he stepped in a rabbit hole.

He heard, as well as felt, the snap of bone as he went down. He knew a large part of this situation was his own fault for being cocky, for taunting by staying at a distance that gave them a glimmer of hope he could still be caught rather than just getting the heck out of there. Now, he was definitely not going anywhere and he was certainly caught. But it hurt so bad and he was so worried if he'd ever be able to run again, let alone walk, that he didn't really care that he was caught now. He wanted to be caught now. He needed medical attention. And at the moment there were none better than the palace physicians.

Some part of him did worry about the rabbit hole he'd stepped into. He hoped he hadn't stepped on any babies. The poor things, it wasn't their fault Barry stuck his foot in their home.

And that was how Barry ended up in King Leonard Snart's palace infirmary with a broken leg.

\----

Often referred to by outsiders as the Snow King of the mountains, Leonard was going over inventory documents when he received word about an injured captive. He asked for details on the situation, and found himself feeling angry that his sister's kidnapping antics had now led to someone's harm.

It wasn't his intention for her to kidnap people in the first place, but he couldn't control her actions all the time. He had a kingdom to run, people to look out for. And now he would have to provide for one more.

It was fortunate the people she had taken hostage so far had wound up willingly staying and helping him run things. But he knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Didn't stop him from being sullen about it. He gave general orders that the injured man be treated as a guest and that Lisa was to repair any damages made during this attempt.

Princess Lisa only pouted a little bit, because as far as she was concerned not all was lost yet. It was still possible that while Barry stuck around waiting for his leg to heal he and Leonard might hit it off. Not that Leonard would make it easy. He tended to sleep in his office or patrol the grounds. He made sure his guests were tended to of course, but technically he didn't have to meet them. And he was all too aware of her match making efforts to just go along with them.

There was an inescapable loophole though: if he was requested by his guest, he was obligated to see them.

Barry had wondered whether the king would come to see him or not, but for the first week of his stay he hadn't. So he toyed with the idea of requesting an audience. To thank him for the care he was receiving, as well as to inquire about whether there were any rabbits in that rabbit hole or if it had been abandoned. He was very worried about them, although nobody seemed to take his request that they check on said rabbits seriously.

However, the people who interacted most with Barry, whom were his doctor and nurse respectively, liked him really well, and Lisa quite happily relayed reports to Leonard saying that palace staff thought Barry was a delight. Because her brother might be able to avoid someone with a broken leg, but he wasn't going to avoid his sister. Lisa wouldn't allow it.

Despite his concern for potential bunny casualties and being nice to the staff, he was worried about his leg. So far the physician, a woman named Caitlin Snow, had said it should heal just fine if he behaved himself and followed instructions to keep off that leg, but Barry was still a little afraid. If his leg didn't heal good as new, he may not be able to run the same way again. Or at all, depending. And for somebody like Barry, who was used to running as fast as the wind, that was kind of terrifying.

Leonard was also concerned about the injury. This man's speed may be affected permanently by it, but they wouldn't know to what extent until it fully healed in six to eight weeks. What to do with him then would have to be discussed at some point before hand. If it turned out he could no longer walk or function as he needed to in order to survive on his own as he had before, then it was Leonard's responsibility to offer him a place in his kingdom and work to do. He may not have condoned the kidnapping, but it had been done for his sake and on his lands.

Lisa's personal reports about the young man weren't a surprise either, as just about everyone she snatched up were generally good at heart. They were the type of people she felt her brother deserved to be with.

Excluding their recent addition, a total of six people had been seized by Lisa and had now become friends with Leonard, or at the very least gave him respect. There had been brief moments with a few of them that had given him hope that a relationship was possible for him. But they didn't work out in the end. So he doubted very much that anything would come from having this new guest around.

Speaking of, Barry finally did request an audience with the king, although he was a bit nervous. This guy had tried to have him kidnapped and, ultimately, had succeeded. In a way. And Barry was about to thank him for the nice treatment and good medical attention, and ask him to check on rabbits??

It was pure coincidence that Leonard happened to be in one of his specially made barns looking over a few bunnies when he received the request. Most of the rabbits were wild and roamed free among the grounds, but Leonard kept a dozen or so as domesticated pets. Sometimes, he even used them as little messengers. So he didn't bother to put down the elderly rabbit he currently held in his arms, and walked calmly to the infirmary.

Barry was surprised when he saw King Leonard enter with a rabbit. The rabbit was adorable and didn't seem scared of the king at all, so Barry found that very endearing. Although a bit odd, because...wasn't King Leonard a cat type?

He certainly had the rounded triangular cat ears and the sleek, velvety looking tail of one. In fact, his tail looked to be quite fluffy, especially towards the end, with snow leopard spots covering it. The king was also quite handsome with ice-blue eyes, hair cut close to his skull, peppered with gray here and there, and a softened square jaw.

The only thing currently visible to give away Barry's type were his long ears. He also had a fluffy tail, but given that he was in bed and his tail was short it didn't show. In all honesty he felt his bedraggled appearance was quite meager by comparison to King Leonard's royal robes. It was embarrassing.

"Oh, Your Highness...thank you for coming so soon..." He had anticipated that he would be kept waiting for a while. He also found himself hoping it was alright to call the king that. He sometimes got it mixed up whether you called a king majesty or highness. Or if they were both acceptable.

While his family hadn't been poor, they weren't nobles either. His father had been a physician and when his mother had been killed and his father framed, Barry had been taken in by a family friend who was part of the local authority in his village. Still, meeting the king, or really any royalty, was an unlikely thing. So, memorizing what to call whom in the royal family hadn't been a high priority.

Leonard didn't care what formalities this guest used as he realized why his sister had gone out of her way and beyond to kidnap him. The sight of those bunny ears alone were all the answer he needed as they prompted an instant curiosity and interest from him. His penchant for rabbits wasn't a secret among his kingdom, and his sister wasn't above using his weakness. But rabbit types were so damn rare in this area. He hadn't thought it possible that he'd ever meet one.

He didn't let himself stare for too long at his adorable guest though, and replied: "You requested my presence?"

"Oh, um. Yes. I wanted to say thank you, for taking such good care of me and for the medical treatment...even though you tried to kidnap me. And...I wanted to ask...you see, the way I broke my leg...I was running and stepped in a hole. I think it was a rabbit hole and I'm a bit worried about it. I don't know if it was occupied at the time. I think when I ask if someone could check they think I'm kidding. I really would like someone to check, though..." Barry said, blushing because King Leonard's fondness for rabbits didn't mean he was interested in sending staff out to check on things like this. Or that he would be likely to be receptive to Barry's request simply because Barry was a rabbit type. For all Barry knew, he could be annoying King Leonard right now. But, he did think it was important! Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered the king about it.

"It only had one occupant. He's fine," Len replied. He had checked himself not too long after hearing about the incident, both to see if it was filled with an injured rabbit and to prevent anyone else from falling into it. Fortunately, the bunny Barry had unintentionally disturbed was more mad than hurt.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I've been so worried." Barry said, sighing with relief and relaxing when he heard that despite the hole being occupied the rabbit inside was fine.

"In regards to your kidnapping, that was my sister's doing. Rest assured, she will apologize for her actions towards you. You are also not a prisoner and are free to leave once you've healed," Len clarified, his tone firm. He didn't want any misunderstanding in regards to this man's status here.

"Oh, okay, thank you..." Barry said, surprised that he was going to just be let go. Part of him thought it was silly to thank King Leonard so much for all of these things, especially for not being held captive once he was healed, since he shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. But, perhaps while he was unable to walk wasn't the best time to press his luck. Besides, he didn't think King Leonard seemed like a bad person.

"Was there anything else?" Len asked, his fluffy tail the only indication he was feeling anything other than calm.

"No. No, those were the only things. Thank you very much." Barry said, pretty sure he was failing with some protocol of some kind on interactions with kings but he hoped he hadn't insulted him.

To the contrary, Leonard was distracted more than offended by any verbal slight that may have been said. Also, they both were forgetting some of their social etiquette as Leonard marginally bowed his head before leaving to return the rabbit in his hands back to the barn. He belatedly realized on the way there that he had forgotten to ask for his guest's name as he had been too distracted and flustered by those enticing ears!

Barry blushed when the king left and busied himself fixing his bed covers, which...really didn't need any fixing. Nobody had warned him that King Leonard looked like **that**. And his twitching tail had been cute.  
Barry began to wonder if maybe he should speak to Dr. Snow about examining his head. Did he seriously just think to himself that a predator type was hot and cute?? Not to mention one who had close relatives who were taking people hostage.

Then again, this wasn't his first time finding someone outside of the bunny variety attractive, because the man who raised him after his mother's murder, Joe West, had been a ram and had a daughter named Iris. A sheep wasn't exactly a rabbit, but her tail had been short and fluffy like his own, they ate similar foods, and they got along so well. It had been easy for him to fall in love with her, but it hadn't progressed into anything other than a loving sibling relationship.

His current physician was also a winter fox, another predator sort, so would Caitlin be offended at Barry's concern over this attraction?

Barry had been a little scared of her at first due to her type, but Caitlin had been nothing but kind to him, and he had told himself it wasn't fair to stereotype her. She could be stern if she thought Barry might not be following her instructions properly but she was never mean.

"I heard you met the king today," she greeted when she came around for her daily visit.

"Oh. Yes. I think I annoyed him, though..." Barry said, running a hand through his hair bashfully.

"What was his tail doing?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Um. Twitching. A lot." Barry answered, thinking about how cute he'd thought it was. Even if it turned out that it was just a sign that King Leonard really had been annoyed with him it was **still** cute. Not that he intended to admit that out loud, and he blushed a little just at the thought of anyone finding out his thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, that can mean anything. Was it twitching smoothly or stiffly? And was it only the tip of his tail or the whole thing?" She asked next, needing details to determine what the king really thought.

"The whole thing, maybe?" Barry answered, his tone unsure since he didn't spend a lot of time just staring at predator types and their habits. It tended to annoy them and make a target out of yourself.

"Ah, sounds like he was anxious. If it had just been the tip, then you can safely assume he's irritated, which usually only happens around his sister. She's made it a terrible habit with this kidnapping business," Caitlin said reassuringly. She hadn't liked it either when it had happened to her at first, but she eventually saw it as a gift; the new beginning she had been needing.

"Yes, he said that it was her doing and that I could leave when I'm better." Barry answered, still feeling confused on how to feel about all of this.

"I suspected as much. He grants all who are taken by her their freedom," Caitlin replied. She wasn't too surprised that Barry hadn't been offered to stay yet as Leonard had grown less friendly upon each abduction. He had grown weary and detached as of late. Only the rabbits keeping him happy. But she couldn't help but hope this time would be different.

"Why is his sister kidnapping people...?" Barry asked, finding that it was a really weird pastime to have. And what else could it be if everyone was treated well and then let go?

"Our kingdom only has a king," Caitlin replied, hoping the implication that King Leonard needed a queen or consort was understood.

"Oh. Oh! I see...but...wouldn't it be better to just...ask someone?" Barry asked, figuring that kidnapping probably wasn't the best way to get a person to agree to marry you.

"Our king is...a little awkward in regards to relationships," Caitlin explained vaguely.

She remembered a brief event where the king had attempted to flirt with her only to clam up, present her with an icy rose, and then ran off to hide in embarrassment. She had declined his offer of courtship for another reason altogether, but the attempt itself was precious.

King Leonard was fully capable of being suave and seductive, and was actually a sweet romantic, but only when he wasn't thinking about it. Otherwise, he tended to stumble when left alone to ponder and plan.

"Oh..." Barry still felt it was a little strange to be so awkward that you had to kidnap your potential dates.

"Your leg appears to be healing nicely. How does it feel?" Caitlin replied, changing the subject. She figured Barry desired it as he had gone quiet and was still blushing. Hopefully, she hadn't painted their king in a bad light, because she'd hate to ruin any potential progress to a possible relationship between the two. There was also a betting pool to win.

"It still hurts, but not quite as much? I've mostly stayed in bed." Barry could sit in a chair if he wanted to and obviously he needed to get up sometimes for hygiene purposes, but he was mostly listening to her instructions. He was very anxious to make sure that his leg healed properly, because he didn't know what he would do if it didn't.

"That's good, it should heal properly in no time then," she reassured. Shortly after though she had to go and check on a few more patients.

Barry sighed a bit once she was gone. He really didn't like spending so much time alone, but he didn't really have friends here.

Rabbit types were social creatures and there wasn't a whole lot known about them. While they weren't rare, they were difficult to find sometimes. Few of them lived in cities and towns mixing with others. Most of them tended to live in the middle of nowhere in a kind of communal gathering of their own and it was said that you could walk right by and not realize it. Even the palace was unsure how many rabbit types there were, since due to their nature of living among themselves quietly and being difficult to find, it meant they didn't usually even know about the censuses let alone respond to them.

Meanwhile, Leonard was back in his office going over reports, but found himself reading the same lines over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking about those bunny ears Barry possessed. Were they sensitive? And how fluffy was his tail?

He snorted, disappointed in himself for even entertaining the idea. It wasn't like the injured man would stay, let alone consider courtship from him.

Leaning back in his chair, Leonard thought over his brief encounter with Barry, remembered the fidgeting and the babbling. Was it possible the rabbit was lonely? He thought this, because of a similar response given to him by another hostage turned friend. And from what information he was given by his sister, the only others who interacted with their new guest were Caitlin and Shawna, a nurse as well as a raccoon type. Also, Leonard knew that his domesticated rabbits loved socializing, so was it possible Barry was the same way? Perhaps he should visit...?

No, he'd grow attached and frighten the man away. So to keep his distance, Leonard would send another, more amiable person to befriend their latest guest.

"So, brother dear..." Lisa smirked as she let herself in. "Have you met our newest guest, yet?"

"Yes," he replied simply. He tried to resume his work but it was a fruitless endeavor.

"So...what did you think? This one's cute, right? He's even a bunny type." Lisa prompted, sidling up to her brother.

"He's pleasant," Leonard said vaguely. There was obviously more but he didn't want to give her any ammunition.

"And? Come on, Lenny." Lisa pouted at her brother and gave his side a little poke.

"He's going to leave once he's healed Lisa," Leonard said with a light glare at his sibling. His words serving more as a reminder to himself.

"He doesn't have to. You could use the time he's healing to court him. Or to at least spend time with him. Maybe by the time he's healed he won't **want** to leave." Lisa said, figuring that even though Barry breaking his leg wasn't intended...it could still be used to their advantage. Her brother might be awkward and that would make courting difficult, but Barry couldn't run off before getting to know him if he literally couldn't walk.

Leonard didn't want further encouragement to spend time with his new guest. For all he knew, rabbit types were resourceful enough to find some other way to run. If he was to do any wooing, it was probably best from a distance. So he went forth with his first idea, which was to have someone visit Barry to become his friend. If he happened to glean from them the rabbit's other interests, so be it.

\----

Barry was surprised when he began to get a regular visitor who wasn't Caitlin, but he was also too glad about it to really question it much. He had been lonely by himself, since Caitlin usually couldn't stay for extended periods since she had work to do and other patients to attend to. Shawna often worked more as a servant rather than a nurse, so he didn't get to see her all that much either.

His new visitor was Ray Palmer: a man who had once been heir to his own kingdom, but after several assassination attempts from another named Damien Darhk, none of which succeeded, Ray had to find a way to disappear. Being kidnapped by Lisa turned out to be a great convenience for him. And the dowry he came with certainly helped his new home.

He had been more than happy to share his story with Barry too, as he tended to be an awkward, blabber mouth when meeting anyone new.

Barry was actually really shocked and amazed at everything Ray had to go through, and he was definitely happy that Ray had found safety and happiness here. Although he was sad that Ray had to give up his kingdom, but it wasn't the important thing obviously. Plus, the story took a while and he was glad to have someone with him and talking to him for so long.

Ray, as a lion type, appreciated socializing just as much and was glad Barry did too. There were too many loners around here. Though they weren't unfriendly, they didn't see the point in what they called 'gossip' or 'pointless chatter.'

Since Ray told Barry about his past, it felt fair to Barry to tell Ray about his. About how his mother was killed and his father framed for the murder, and how nobody would believe him when he was little about the other man. The man who really did it.

"Do you have any details about this other man?" Ray asked in worry. If there was a killer still out there on the loose, he worried for others.

Barry hesitated a bit, not sure he wanted to give away the information. Nobody had wanted to help him before, nobody had believed him that there even **was** another man.

Ray had no reason not to believe Barry since he wasn't from the rabbit's town, and wasn't familiar with the case. He'd also seen and heard of stranger things, like what had happened to Caitlin, but that was not his secret to give.

After a tense silence, Barry finally gave up the details of the man who murdered his mother, although in a faltering manner. He remembered the details vividly, but it was difficult for him to say it out loud, especially the part where the other man had also been a rabbit. That information was the first thing most used as a way to discredit Barry's recount of that night, because bunnies were far too passive to be considered the aggressors of anything, let alone murder.

Yet that hadn't stopped them from blaming his dad, who had been the exact same type.

Ray listened carefully, and though he wasn't positive, he couldn't help but think the man Barry described sounded very familiar. In fact, if it weren't for the added detail of the man's animal type, Ray could assume this was one of the very the same men who tried to kill him for Damien Darhk.

Barry's mood was kind of spoiled at that point, because talking about all of this made him simultaneously mournful and furious. He'd give anything to bring his family justice, which is why he had left his home as soon as it was both legal and practical for him to do so. He had been on the hunt for his mother's killer, and what little clues he had, had led to him coming here. Then, his attempted and successful kidnapping occurred.

Ray apologized for pestering Barry for more details, as he hadn't meant to make the other man upset. He asked if there was anything he could do to uplift his spirits.

Barry shook his head and just said a change in subject would be nice.

"Oh okay, anything in particular?" Ray asked, eager to please.

"Do you know the king well?" Barry asked, figuring that since Ray was a fellow royal, even if in some sort of exile, maybe that meant they spent more time together than others.

"Hm, well enough. He was so unfriendly when we first met. I mean, I was only kidnapped last season, and I wasn't used to not being in charge of things. So we often butted heads. But now he just teases me every now and then, and I get to manage inventory," Ray explained. There had been so much awkwardness between the two of them, but not from Leonard alone. Ray was on a class all of his own in that arena.

"Really? So, you get along and he's nice?" Barry asked, encouraged by that. From the sound of it then it wasn't anything personal against Barry but rather that it took the king a while to warm up to someone. And in a way, he gave Ray a position that allowed him to still be in charge of something, which had to mean a lot to a man who had once been his own king.

"When I'm around him, yes, we do get along, but he works a lot and lately has been distant with everyone. It's made everything so cold," Ray explained. He was even wearing an extra jacket right now.

"I had noticed it was colder than usual..." Barry acknowledged, having had to borrow a sweater to put on earlier and really...he was still pretty cold even with it. "Is...is he angry about something?"

"It would be a lot stormier if that were the case. No, this is something else, but I don't think it's my business to say," Ray replied calmly. Leonard probably wouldn't appreciate him saying anything about his current depression.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I hope that he feels better, whatever it is that's causing the problem." Barry said, because he disliked anyone being upset for any reason and the king didn't seem like a bad person despite the rumors and gossip. And...despite the kidnappings his sister was orchestrating.

"Only time will tell," Ray shrugged, not saying what he meant by that. He didn't want Barry to feel pressured into anything, but it was sort of everyone's hope that a courtship between he and Leonard was successful.

Barry nodded. "Have you seen him today?" He was simply curious, that was all!

"Not really. Last I heard he was in one of the barns checking over some sick rabbits," Ray replied. If he wasn't there, Leonard was probably working in his office again.

"Oh! That's so sweet." Barry said, before he thought better of it and blushed. It was precious, but did he have to say so out loud??

"Well, he has a fondness for them," Ray replied, not sure why Barry was blushing. Hopefully it was for a positive reason.

"I've noticed. The one time I saw him, he came in holding a rabbit." Barry said, actually finding that rather endearing.

Ray was about to reply when he felt his stomach rumble, and realized it was most likely dinner time, so he asked if Barry wanted him to bring him something.

"Um...maybe a salad? If that's okay?" Barry asked, not wanting to be any trouble but he was hungry, too.

"That's more than fine! Anything in particular you like in it?" Ray asked. He didn't often eat salads, but knew the basics to make one if he had to, which was definitely the case here.

Caitlin hadn't given the okay for Barry to be moved around much yet, otherwise Ray would've gotten some contraption from their engineer, Cisco Ramon, for Barry to use so he could come along with him to the kitchen.

"Carrots and some broccoli and celery please?" Those weren't things that usually got put in most salads but Barry loved them.

"Sure thing! I'll be right back," Ray said and quickly left to retrieve their meals.

Barry shifted a bit in bed, carefully, and smoothed out his blankets some more, although they didn't really need it, while he waited. It was something to do!

\----  
On his way to the kitchen, Ray was intercepted by Lisa who wanted to question him about whether Barry had said anything positive about her brother.

"Um, he thinks Len's sweet? At least in regards to caring for the rabbits," Ray stated as he started setting up plates of food.

"That's it? Well, at least it's a start..." Lisa said, though she felt disappointed, because she was hoping to get some juicier gossip than that, like maybe Barry thought Leonard was attractive. Something a little more accelerated than just Leonard being sweet with animals.

"He did tell me about his past though, and I think he encountered that same man that tried to kill me, and killed Caitlin's fiance," Ray informed quietly.

Lisa's eyes widened. "Oh no...are you sure? Maybe we should tell Lenny..."

"I'm not absolutely sure, but his description of the man he dealt with sounded close enough to it," Ray replied. He didn't give away how Barry had met him, as he wasn't sure if Barry would appreciate it being known by everyone just yet. He seemed reluctant about it.

"We should probably tell Lenny..." After all it was Leonard's kingdom and he needed to be kept updated on information about a murderer running loose.

"Alright, though that might mean Leonard will have to question Barry about this, huh?" Ray asked.

"Maybe. But, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, to have Lenny in the same room with him again," Lisa said, smirking as she thought about that. It hadn't been her initial intention but it worked out.

"I should probably give him some warning then. I'm not sure he fully trusts me yet and I don't think it'll help in getting him to stay if that's the goal," Ray said after thinking it over. Hopefully Caitlin didn't mind too much if he mentioned her past with the killer, but they had to earn Barry's trust.

"Well, alright, if you think so." Lisa didn't want to alienate Barry, especially at this point, and ruin everything.

With that said, Ray left with his and Barry's plates and headed back to the infirmary.

Because Barry had been the son of a physician and then had been taken in by a member of the local authority, he had had the benefit of being taught to read and write so he was reading a book he had found nearby while he waited for Ray to return.

"I'm back," Ray greeted, handing over Barry's food first.

Barry smiled and put the book aside, taking the plate Ray had given him. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" Ray replied, and sat down on a nearby chair so he could eat too.

Barry definitely had to say that the palace had great vegetables, despite the way the king was keeping things chilly. Though it was a gentle frost that was keeping them fresh.

Ray waited till after they were nearly done to bring up both his and Caitlin's encounter with a man similar to what Barry described. And how Leonard and a few others here had been looking into it too.

Barry definitely felt sympathy for Caitlin, because that had to have been a horrible experience for her.

"She prefers not to talk about it, but I'm telling you this, because if the man who killed your mother is the same man, Leonard will need to know," Ray finished explaining.

Barry looked down at the blanket, figuring that this wasn't Ray asking him to tell the king, but rather telling Barry that Leonard was going to be informed regardless of what Barry thought of it. As much as he didn't really like that, he could see why, though. Leonard was the king of these lands, and if there was a murderer evading justice in his kingdom he had a right and perhaps even an obligation to know about it and try to do something. "I see." He said, and then was quiet for a moment, pushing around some lettuce and a tomato on his plate. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Ray said quietly. He wasn't able to eat much now either.

"It's...it's okay. I guess as king he has a right to know." Barry answered, spearing one of the last pieces of broccoli. "Does he know I was just 11 years old at the time?" Most people would also discount his story because of his very young age and because they said the trauma of witnessing his mother's murder at the hands of his father was probably so great he'd been seeing things.

"I didn't disclose details. Only that you may have encountered the same man," Ray replied. This way Barry was able to control what was told.

Barry sighed and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Ray." Barry figured he should mention it.

\----

In his office, Leonard had just finished eating his own meal when Lisa came to visit him.

"Hey, Lenny." Lisa said, smiling at him in that sort of faux innocent way that usually got her everything she wanted when she was little, so long as she directed it at Lenny and not their father. "How was your dinner?"

"Fine, to what do I owe this annoyance?" Leonard replied, his eyes firmly looking elsewhere.

"Oh, Lenny, don't be so mean. I have important news." Lisa said as she sidled up to him. She hated telling him things that would make him even more displeased than he usually was lately, but this did need to be relayed. So far her attempts to butter him up first weren't doing much good, though.

"Unless it's actual kingdom business, don't tell me," Leonard warned.

"Unfortunately, it is kingdom business. It's about that man Caitlin and her fiance had the...encounter with." Lisa sighed as she leaned against the table a bit.

"What about him?" Leonard replied, now on alert and giving his sister his full attention. The case had gone...cold, last time he looked into it.

"Ray says that Barry confided in him that he might have had some kind of encounter with the same man," Lisa answered, sitting down in a chair near her brother. "He says he isn't sure, but the description Barry gave is very similar."

"Are you trying to trick me into seeing, Barry, again?" Leonard questioned suspiciously. He had paused on Barry's name since he hadn't asked for it before. It was a cute name for a rabbit.

"It did cross my mind that this would be a good opportunity for you two to spend time together, even if it's over something like this, but no, I'm not making things up just to get you two in the same room together. If I were going to do that, I'd choose something that was far less likely to be upsetting to him." Lisa said, crossing her arms because she had a better sense of romance than that.

"Fine, I'll speak with him about it tomorrow morning," Leonard sighed. It was late enough and the rabbit was most likely asleep. No sense stirring up possible upset so late into the night.

"Alright. Try not to make him feel like he's in some kind of trouble. I'll leave you alone to get ready for bed, Lenny," Lisa said and kissed her brother on the cheek before standing up and heading toward the door.

"Good night," Leonard said as she departed. He rose up as well, but to gather what files he had on the man who had killed Caitlin's fiance and nearly offed Ray. There were other cases related to him too, so it would take time for Leonard to gather everything he had so far on this elusive menace.

\----

Barry was in bed trying to read after Ray left, trying to get his mind off of what was going to happen when the king came in to question him, whenever that was going to be, but it was proving rather difficult. After a while he put the book aside and snuffed out the candle, carefully lying down. Maybe if he lay quietly long enough in the pitch darkness his body would just fall asleep out of habit or instinct.

Tending to be restless during the night, Leonard often did a patrol before bed. So after washing up and putting on his sleeping robes he carefully walked through the halls of his castle, checking on everyone quietly. As a cat type, his footsteps were often silent and he could see in the dark fairly well. That didn't mean he didn't make noise on accident every now and then as the doors he opened would sometimes creak loudly, especially at night.

Barry absolutely had a startled reaction when he heard his door open slowly like something out of a scary bedtime tale to make children behave themselves. The reaction didn't make his leg feel any better, that was for sure.

Leonard both heard and saw the reaction he had caused. So he quickly asked: "Are you alright?"

"Um...y-yes, I'm fine..." Barry had only heard his voice once before, but he thought it sounded like the king. Although he was unsure what King Leonard was doing peeking into people's bedrooms in the middle of the night. Still, if the purpose was sinister he was sure that the man wouldn't be asking if Barry was alright. He did sound genuinely concerned. "What are you doing...?" Still...that didn't mean Barry wasn't curious as to what **was** going on.

"Making sure everyone is alive," Leonard replied simply. No sinister purpose, only paranoia.

"Is..is there a reason that some people might not be?" Barry asked, a bit worried. He couldn't help wondering if there was some threat he hadn't been made aware of.

"Only the usual stupidity," Leonard reassured. He hadn't walked in on a dead body so much as people screwing around.

"Oh..." Barry answered, relaxing, not really sure what to make of the answer but it sounded like nothing out of the ordinary was actually expected. He couldn't see the king but he knew where he was because of his hearing.

Leonard was far more at ease in the dark, as it allowed him to hide himself if necessary. His predatory instincts taking over and giving him confidence he didn't often display during the day.

Looking over Barry, he saw that his leg had been moved out of place. And despite his restraint earlier, Leonard found himself giving into temptation and walking into the room. He softly closed the door and walked around.

Barry thought it was curious but didn't say anything yet, wondering what the king was doing now. He could hear where he was and so he kind of turned his head in the appropriate direction as the king walked, but the room was too dark to see him and the idea of lighting the candle right now felt strange so he didn't.

Leonard noticed how Barry was able to follow his movements, and worried he was able to see him. He shook it off though once he remembered how well a rabbit's hearing could be. It would be so fun to put those ears to the test and see if he could successfully sneak up on Barry. But that would have to be for another time as he had bothered the rabbit enough by disturbing his rest.

"Your leg is out of place, would you like some help moving it back?" he asked quietly.

"If...if you don't mind, then yes please," Barry replied, because it really did hurt the way it was right now.

Leonard carefully came closer before gently gripping Barry's leg in cool hands. He could feel the tight muscle underneath the skin, but didn't dwell on it for too long as he didn't want to come off as creepy. He let go of the leg softly once it was back in place.

Barry sighed a little in relief. It still hurt, but nowhere near as much. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Leonard replied and headed towards the door. He had done enough and didn't want to risk over stepping his bounds.

"Um...thank you for coming to check on me..." He didn't think it had sounded like there was any real threat to be concerned about, but it was still nice that the king had included him on his...patrol or whatever it was. He could have just checked on the people he cared about and knew well instead of bothering with Barry, especially since he hadn't seen the king since the other morning. And if he had needed help then no one would have been here to help him. He wondered if the king had checked on him every night since he'd been here, but this was simply the only night he'd been awake to catch him at it.

"Goodnight, Barry," Leonard said in response, opening the door and leaving much quieter than he had entered. He had checked on the rabbit before, but had only ever granted himself a quick glance or two before moving on. This was the first time he had had a chance to look his fill without feeling like a stalker. He was going to dream about those ears.

Barry blushed a little bit once Leonard was gone, the way the king had said his name warming something inside of him. Carefully laying back down again, Barry tried not to jar his leg after all of that.

The next morning found Leonard gathering a hefty stack of files, picking up breakfast for himself and Barry, and then heading to the infirmary once again. He dreaded the conversation he was about to have, but knew it was needed in order to clarify if the man Barry encountered was the same man he had on file.

If given a choice, Leonard would have preferred to have stayed with Barry last night and followed up on his impulses to tease and caress the other man incessantly until he begged for more. Sneaking in kisses and making him guess where he would strike next. Pinching the rabbit's ears and squeezing his little tail. The base of a cat's tail was quite sensitive, so would it be the same for Barry? Or would it be even more so?

Shaking himself out of his randy thoughts, Leonard took a moment to calm himself, because the last thing he needed to do was to become aroused while they talked of murder.

Barry hadn't anticipated a breakfast meeting with the king. He had figured that he might not even see him until afternoon, since he was sure King Leonard had a lot of important things to attend to. So, he was kind of surprised, though not put off.

Leonard preferred to work on a full stomach, and the muffins his chef made were a delightful treat he was sure Barry would appreciate. So he gave Barry his breakfast and ate along with him quietly.

Barry took the cue to stay quiet, although it left his mind racing and no outlet for it. Still, the muffins were indeed very good, tasting both fresh and warm. He didn't think a more satisfying breakfast could have been brought to him even if he'd chosen the dish and ingredients himself.

Once they were done, Leonard set their plates aside, and started pulling out files. He handed over a drawing and asked: "Do you recognize this man?"

Barry frowned and nodded. He had known this was coming, had known that the king was here to question him and not just to have a pleasant breakfast together. But, seeing a drawing of the man was a little startling. Nobody else had ever even believed him that the man existed until he'd come here. He hadn't seen the man or his likeness since that night, although Barry would never forget his face. He supposed he should say something, do something other than just nod, but for the moment his voice seemed to be stolen.

"When did you see him?" Leonard asked, putting the image away after noticing the effect it was having on the rabbit. His reactions were similar to Caitlin's when Leonard first questioned her about it, so he would be careful of his wording and actions.

"They probably should have mentioned it to you before you came here, but I was just a kid at the time. I was 11 and it was after I'd been put to bed. I heard commotion in the other room, shouting and furniture being tossed around. So, I got up and went to see what was going on and there was that man," Barry started to explain.

He hesitated for a moment, because he wasn't really sure he wanted to say the next part but he supposed he had better. He'd come this far in the explanation.

"He was holding a knife and half the blade was...in my mother's chest. And my father was shouting but I'd come out so he had to worry about protecting me, too," he said before going quiet again, fiddling with his blanket a bit.

"But...even though that man looked right at me he didn't ever try to make a move toward me. Or my father. Not that I saw. I don't know why he was after my mother. I don't know if it was his intent to frame my father or if that was just a coincidence. But that's when he dropped her, just...let her fall on the floor," he added, his eyes glazing as his mind replayed the event.

He still remembered the sound she made when she hit the floor, that heavy thud, the way she'd tried to take a breath and it had sounded wet.

"He left, just...ran out the door and my father went to my mother. He was a physician so he wanted to try to help her, but...there wasn't anything he could do. The authorities showed up right when he took the blade from her chest, so the very first thing they saw was my father leaning over my dead mother with a knife and blood everywhere. They took him away and wouldn't listen when I said there had been someone else there that night. They said I was making things up or I was delusional from trauma."

It still made him angry that they never believed him, tried to talk him out of it for most of his life, and still to this **day** didn't believe him.

"I was pitiful enough when begging for his life, though, that they didn't execute him. Everyone was surprised when they returned the judgment," he finished explaining.

Leonard had kept quiet. It was obviously taking a great deal of effort for Barry to say all of this and he worried if he interrupted, Barry wouldn't be able to continue.

"Anyway. I haven't seen that man since so I'm not sure any of this helps you, given how long ago it was. But, I wouldn't ever forget his face. And I'm not making anything up and I was not delusional," he said firmly. He had no patience, he never really had, for people trying to tell him that he hadn't really seen what he said he did.

Leonard nodded, jotting down what he could onto a new piece of parchment. The information provided to him was then added onto a timeline he had written down. Barry's encounter was the earliest attack on record, so his case was probably when this killer first started.

"Which town did this occur in?" Leonard asked, intent on sending someone to investigate the area.

"Fourteen years ago in Central City," Barry answered, quietly. He was fiddling with his blanket again, even though there was nothing wrong with it. He just wanted to busy his hands, give himself something to focus on to stop himself from conjuring painful mental images.

"Was your father's false imprisonment why you left?" Leonard asked carefully.

"Yes..." Barry answered, wondering if he should continue with the complete truth or not. He didn't see why not, though, so he said: "After it happened, the man who arrested my father...he was our neighbor, my father's friend. He has a daughter my age and even before then we would play together and sometimes take lessons together.

So, he took me in. They were good to me and I don't blame him for believing what he does. But, I spent most of my time after that with many people trying to get me to believe I didn't see what I saw that night and I know that I did. And I know that my father is imprisoned for a terrible crime he absolutely didn't commit and I want to find that man and bring him back and make him confess so that my father can be free. I've been searching for him ever since I first came of age."

"And what leads do you have? Did they lead you here specifically or were you originally just passing by?" Leonard questioned. He could understand Barry's plight, but it did confirm to an extent that the rabbit would ultimately leave in the end.

Barry sighed and shook his head. "No, I was just passing by. I have no leads. Every once in a while I come upon an unsolved murder, but no one was left alive to tell the tale and no witnesses. I can't know if it was him or someone else. Hearing of what happened with Caitlin and her fiance is the first time I've heard of him since. I'd started to worry...that maybe he'd died. Been killed or contracted an illness, something like that. That that was why I couldn't find him. And that would be the worst outcome, because I can't make a dead man confess even if I did find him and there would be no freeing my father. As much as I hate what Caitlin had to go through and what happened to her fiance, I'm glad to know that it wasn't long ago that that monster was still alive."

It didn't really help him find the man, but it at least meant there was still a man to find. There was still hope.

"Barry, this man that you're after has affected multiple people in my kingdom, through either attacking or killing someone they love. And as much as I'd like to, I can't go after him myself. He also has wind capabilities, which makes him too fast and dangerous for me to send someone after him," Leonard started to say in reply.

"Oh, well, um, I have those abilities too? Before I broke my leg that is," Barry interrupted. He found it ironic that he had something in common with his mother's killer.

"And you still intend to go after him once it's been proven you can run as good as before?" Leonard said more than asked. It's like he told Lisa, the man was going to leave, his need for vengeance and justice for his father far stronger than any romantic plans she could conjure up. It was pointless to entertain any further thoughts of courtship.

"Yes," Barry said honestly without hesitation. He couldn't help noticing the room growing chillier after his confirmation, the king staring blankly at the papers in front of him, and his tail wrapping close around his body. He had no idea if that meant anything in regards to the king's emotional state, but for now Barry simply assumed he was affected by the cold too.

"If that is your final decision, then it would be best I provide you with what I can so this man can be found and your father freed," Leonard eventually said.

"Oh, you don't have to--" Barry said, attempting to protest more out of politeness than anything. Though deep down he'd appreciate any help given.

"This killer needs to be stopped before he strikes again, and right now, you have more power and freedom to do it than I do. I'll leave you with these files to read through, maybe you'll see something no one else has yet," Leonard interrupted, having gotten up and handed over the papers he had brought with him. He then left, claiming he had other matters to attend to before the rabbit could so much as reply. He just needed to get away before his blank mask crumbled.

Barry was a little surprised at the abrupt departure, but he told himself not to be. The king was a busy man and probably had a lot of things to do. Also, Barry was marginally sure that King Leonard was upset with Barry for some reason. Still, he had been kind for the questioning. He hadn't asked a bunch of questions, hadn't accused Barry of lying or being addled, hadn't used a skeptical tone and had let Barry tell the story in his own time. Had given Barry information that might help him track this man down. So, he wasn't going to hold a little bit of rudeness at the end against the king.

Leonard had immediately gone back to his office to organize and update other documents on his desk. Working helped to keep his mind off of Barry.

\----

Sometime later, Ray came to visit again, bringing with him some new books for Barry to read as he figured on days he was too busy to visit that Barry would appreciate something for entertainment. He was surprised to see the rabbit already reading what looked like a lot of paperwork. Was it possible the king had already given him a job to do?

Barry was delighted to have Ray visit him again and was definitely pleased with the new books. He hoped they were on happy topics, as his current reading material left him in a dreadful rage. The files were immensely helpful so far in figuring out the killer's pattern, his current alias of Harrison Wells, and the fact that he hid his rabbit ears from sight. It was a lot harder to identify someone if you couldn't tell what type they were. And up till now, it looked like no one knew that Wells was a rabbit type. But Barry did know, and intended to inform the king of this once he saw him again.

"How was your visit with our King this morning?" Ray asked in partial hope and dread, because he too had felt a new chill in the air.

Barry blushed a little and fiddled a bit with one of the papers. "It was alright. He seemed to believe me and he didn't ask prying questions. He let me explain things in my own time. And he gave me these files about the man that I didn't have before." Barry answered, deciding not to say anything about the other night when the king had checked on him during the night. He didn't want to start any troublesome rumors for the king.

"He has no reason not to believe you. He knows this man has killed before," Ray replied calmly. There was more to it than that, but Barry had the files in front of him and would learn soon enough what he meant. From what he could see, it looked like Leonard had given Barry all the cases they had on Wells.

"I guess, but so far you and King Leonard, and maybe one other, are the only ones to ever believe me. It's just...unexpected, a surprise that someone would," Barry answered, setting aside the paper in his hands and grabbing another to read through. He gasped, realizing the list in front of him were of the killer's victims, which included both the king and his father among them.

"And that would be the other reason why he believes you," Ray said, biting his lip. He wasn't privy to the details of the attack itself, and it wasn't his place to disclose that information anyway.

Barry would also prefer to ask the king himself, so instead of bombarding his friend with questions he couldn't answer, he attempted to discern a pattern among the list, and eventually noticed that most of Wells' targets were either powerful elementals, like Caitlin's fiance Ronald Raymond, who had fire powers, or of high prestige and rank like Ray. King Leonard happened to be both.

His mother's murder was the only one that didn't fit the pattern, because she had been an ordinary citizen and had no special abilities. Unless you counted her cooking skills.

"Remember when I mentioned Damien Darhk trying to kill me? Well, this man happened to be one of his paid assassins. So it's been theorized that he's a killer for hire," Ray explained once the rabbit had pointed out what he had learned so far from his readings.

"That makes sense for all of his other victims, but my mother was an ordinary woman and got along with everyone. I can't imagine someone wanting her dead, let alone paying someone to kill her," Barry replied. He felt bad for Ray, because the experience alone had to be terrifying enough without adding the extra layer to it, but he couldn't fathom how his case was connected.

"That may be so from what you remember of her, but did you know everything about her? Her past for example? And from this timeline, it looks like your mother's murder was his first. He may have been building up to becoming what he is now or she may have known something about him that he didn't want to be known," Ray responded calmly. He wasn't trying to imply anything shameful about Barry's mother, but there were a lot of possibilities to consider.

Barry frowned as he thought about it. Wells was a rabbit type, like him and his mother. And upon further reflection, he remembered asking why he had no cousins or other kin-folk to play with like most rabbit types ought to, and being told his mom and dad had wanted to start a brand new one in Central City. Was it possible that the man who killed his mother had been someone she knew from another herd, and was the very reason for her leaving and starting anew with his dad?

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, I just wanted to help," Ray said, as the silence between them had gone on too long.

"No, no, it's alright, I'm just--I never thought to investigate anything other than the whereabouts of my mother's killer. But now, with all of this information, I think there is a way for me to catch him, or at the very least put him on an official wanted list all across the lands. I'll be able to free my father," Barry replied, his thoughts running away from him, and hope rekindling in his heart.

He may have hated the circumstances which had brought him here, but Barry found his stay in the Snow King's castle to be a blessing in disguise.

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between King Leonard and Barry. Can they handle the tension?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is completely new stuff, as the muses have gone off of the path they were set on by the role play. Once again, beta read by [Mockingbird_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/profile). Enjoy :3

_The full moon shone brightly through the window, letting in more natural light than what Barry was used to. Though it wasn't the light keeping him awake. It was his anticipation for his nightly visitor that had him anxiously waiting, his hands barely refraining from touching himself under his bed covers._

_Then he heard it, his door slowly creaking open and familiar soft steps entering the room as it closed again. The moonlight provided a faint silhouette of the king as he came closer._

_"You're awake?" Leonard asked, his tone curious. He approached the bed as he had done before, only this time he seated himself on it, far more comfortable with the rabbit than he had been previously._

_"Couldn't sleep," Barry replied calmly. He sat up and lowered the sheets that had been covering his bare chest. The chilled air making him shiver. His actions had the desired effect of making the king gasp._

_"Why?" Leonard said in a whisper. Whether it was towards Barry's reveal or earlier statement, it didn't matter as Barry boldly stated: "I couldn't stop thinking of you."_

_Feeling even more brazen, Barry reached out, relying heavily on his hearing and touch in order to find the king's face. Then, with no hesitation whatsoever, he pulled him into a kiss. It was only a moment before Leonard was wrapping his arms around Barry, providing warmth of a different kind._

Barry was startled awake and sat up, his head colliding with another and making both himself and whomever woke him to yelp in pain.

"I apologize for disturbing, but I heard moaning and assumed you needed help," Leonard explained as he rubbed at his head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, your highness! I didn't meant to hurt you," Barry apologized, his ears bowed down in embarrassment and blushing from both his dream and for injuring the king.

"It's alright, the only thing hurting is my pride," Leonard replied, standing up from the bed and straightening his robes. He had been worried, but was relieved to find the rabbit had only been dreaming.

"Oh, well thank you, again, for, um, checking up on me," Barry said, shivering now that he was more exposed to the chill air of the room.

"Are you alright?" Leonard asked, noticing the movement.

"Yes, just a little cold," Barry admitted and attempted to cover back up and lay down. He suddenly felt another layer of warmth being added on top of him and realized to his shock that the king had given up one of his garments so Barry could be warmer.

"The cold doesn't bother me," Leonard said before Barry could protest. He then proceeded to make a hasty retreat to the door, nearly knocking over an object on a table in his haste.

"Good night, your majesty," Barry tried to say before he was out the door. He heard the king mumble a 'good night' in return before the door was once again closed and he was left alone with his thoughts.  
It had only been a few days since his interview with King Leonard over his mother's murder, and during that time he had nearly finished reading over all of the files he'd been given, having little else other than visits from Ray for a distraction. Consequently, this led him to dream of that dreadful night, making this one, though embarrassing to have been nearly caught, a welcome reprieve as thoughts of being with the king in such a way were far more desirable.

Pulling King Leonard's robe closer to his face, Barry was able to breathe in and revel in the king's scent. He tried to return his thoughts to his dream before letting sleep claim him once again.

\----

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a new coat?" Lisa said, feigning shock. She knew very well why her brother wasn't wearing his usual robes as she had finally taken the time to properly introduce herself and apologize to Barry for his attempted-- and successful-- kidnapping.

She had caught the young man with his face buried in the furred fluff of Len's coat, a small smile gracing his face while in sleep. It was such a precious sight, and gave her hope that maybe a courtship between him and her brother would work out. It grew even more once Barry had woken up, blushing as though he had been caught doing something naughty. Lisa barely refrained from teasing and questioning him about it, but it was their first official meeting after all, and she hadn't earned the right to act so familiar just yet.

Her brother, on the other hand, was free game, so she continued to say: "I must say, it is nice seeing you out of your usual wardrobe.

Though I wonder how our latest guest acquired your favorite coat of all things?"

"He's been having secret nightly meetings with his favorite rabbit," Mick said, coming into the room. He didn't want to miss out on the teasing.

A bear type, Mick Rory had been part of one of the farming families when their lands had been set ablaze by a rival family. At the time there were many disputes over the best fertile grounds, and King Lewis simply ignored them, believing that so long as they paid their fees and provided their quota of food, it was not his business to interfere. The result of his neglect were conflicts often ending in bloodshed, one of which left Mick physically scarred and the lone survivor of his kin.

Mick had sought revenge of course, and succeeded in bringing down the head of one of the larger families. Then, he was brought to the king for punishment if not execution. King Lewis hadn't wanted to be bothered though and left it to his son to handle the situation.

At the time, Prince Leonard saw a potential ally to have by his side, as he was coming of age and feared his father had devious plans setup for him. So he made Mick his servant/bodyguard. Their relationship was stiff and tense at first, but eventually they became true friends, practically inseparable. And now Mick worked as head of the royal guard, though he still slept in his room at the horse stables. He didn't care much for fancy things, except in regards to a certain lion.

"Oh my, how scandalous, Lenny!" Lisa gasped, giggling as she continued her charade.

"I am doing no such thing! I am simply making sure he is comfortable during his stay," Leonard finally said in response. The thought of skipping proper courtship and going straight into bed with the rabbit had crossed his mind, especially since he intended to leave, but Leonard didn't want a terse affair. He didn't have the heart for it.

"Oh, he's comfortable alright," Mick said, having seen the same as Lisa while Barry had slept. The two of them looked at each other and gave into laughing.

"Are you two quite done? I have matters to attend to," Leonard said, his tone irritable.

"If by matters you mean fine tuning the details of Barry's new room," Lisa started to reply. She had seen blueprints on her brother's desk, knowing he was trying to select the best room for the rabbit. It was his subtle way of giving Barry a sense that this place could be his home if he so chose.

"Or that contraption you're having Ramon make for him," Mick added in, having gone with their resident engineer to retrieve the materials needed to make it.

"Then by all means, Lenny, don't let us distract you," Lisa finished off, pulling Mick along with her out of the room.

Leonard waited till they were gone before letting out a sigh, and wondered not for the first time if maybe he should be doing things differently with Barry or if he should just give up. His efforts in the past hadn't worked out, and with a perfectly justifiable reason to leave, who was he to hold Barry back?

That didn't mean he'd stop making things easier for the rabbit to heal, as he did believe in his plight and wanted the madman who had hurt so many to be stopped. It just meant that anything he gave Barry would be for practical purposes, not romantic. So with that in mind, he continued working on details for Barry's new room. But if he really wanted to get everything right, he'd have to speak with the rabbit about his preferences.

There was also the matter of the files he had given him to look over, as he assumed Barry would like to discuss certain details with him and perhaps plan out a proper investigation. Meaning Leonard would inevitably have to meet up with Barry again sooner rather than later. Not that it was really a hardship spending time with him, but the potential embarrassment was always looming in Leonard's mind.

Writing a quick message on parchment, Leonard attached the note onto one of his messenger bunnies and sent it off to Barry. He didn't see the need to waste a servant's time with passing along his message, and he figured Barry would appreciate being alerted of his visitation so he could prepare if need be.

Speaking of preparation, there was other work Leonard needed to attend to, and he didn't want to worry over anything else while speaking with Barry. If he happened to rush through it, that was between himself and the paperwork.

\----

After Barry's mortifying encounter with Princess Lisa-- whose apology sounded sincere enough that he forgave her-- he had resumed reading over the documents he'd been given by the king. He was nearly done when an adorable, little, white rabbit hopped onto his bed, a note tied to its neck. It began to burrow into the king's jacket while Barry read the message he'd been given.

The message itself was short, simply explaining that the king would come by to discuss the case and a few other details sometime in the afternoon, and that he'd bring by a snack as he had done before. Barry couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that there hadn't been something more said on it, but reminded himself that the king had a lot of work to do and had given him plenty of time to read over and research what they had on the killer. Besides, talk of murder was hardly the time to flirt, and perhaps now a plan of action could be formed so justice for his father could be brought about sooner. It would certainly depend on the amount of resources needed for the endeavor and if the king could provide them all.

"I see someone got a message from our king today," Ray said in lieu of a proper greeting. The sight of one of Leonard's trained bunnies was always a good sign in his opinion, and he couldn't help but notice the familiar jacket Barry was wearing. Leonard wasn't the type to just give away his clothing, but the fact that Barry was wearing one of the king's favorite coats spoke volumes.

What exactly had he missed in the past few days?

Coming fully into the room, Ray was followed by another young man who was shorter in stature, with golden skin, long, black hair, a pair of stubs on his forehead where horns or even antlers could possibly grow, and ears that reminded Barry of deer. He looked friendly too, but Barry wasn't sure why he was here.

"Barry, may I present, Cisco Ramon, our resident blacksmith and inventor, and Cisco, this is Barry Allen, Princess Lisa's most recent 'victim,'" Ray introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Barry replied, shaking hands with Mr. Ramon after he had offered his hand. He still wanted to know why the engineer was visiting him, but thought it might be rude to just blatantly ask.

His expression and twitching ears probably gave him away though as Mr. Ramon explained: "Hey, uh, I'm here to get your measurements, if that's okay? I mean, it won't take that long."

"Oh, um, sure," Barry said, now wondering what the measurements were for. Did the king want his jacket back and intended to have a new one tailored just for him? No, that was presumptuous thinking. Barry had his own set of clothing that he had packed for his traveling anyway. And he had just been told that Mr. Ramon was a blacksmith.

"It's okay to ask questions, Barry," Ray said, sensing that his friend was holding back. He noticed from earlier conversations that his injured friend tended to keep quiet unless prompted. And whenever it sounded like he was about to get excited about a certain subject he'd shut down and apologize for rambling. It reminded him of Cisco, who often did the same, so he hoped the two of them got along and were able to relate to each other.

"Sorry, it's just, a lot of people I've encountered tend to get defensive when I question them," Barry explained, referring to townsfolk and villagers he would speak to in regards to his mother's murder.

"I imagine those were more of an interrogation than simple questions if they were about what I think they were about," Ray replied, being vague in case Barry didn't want Cisco to know about his mother's murder just yet.

"Ah, good point. So if I may ask, what are you measuring me for?" Barry finally agreed to say. The presence of Ray certainly helped him feel more comfortable with talking to other people in the kingdom, and again Mr. Ramon appeared nice enough.

"On the king's request, I'm making a bath chair for you," Cisco said cheerfully, currently measuring Barry's injured leg carefully.

"Oh that's sweet," Ray proclaimed, thinking it was a romantic and very helpful gesture on their king's part.

"That is kind of him, but why?" Barry asked to be certain. The thought of moving about, regardless of how, sounded wonderful of course, but he wanted some clarification and didn't want to assume the wrong thing.

"So you can move about and get out of this room of course. I mean, it's pretty dull just staying in this one place and there's a lot of castle to explore and see. Besides, now you can visit the king whenever you want instead of waiting for his nightly visits," Cisco answered, teasing towards the end as he wrote down the necessary measurements for his project.

"Wh-what?! I--I don't know what you're talking about," Barry replied, blushing furiously in embarrassment, his ears flopping down too. His arms had flailed a bit as well, causing the rabbit inside the jacket to roll out of the sleeve it had hidden itself in.

"Uh huh, that robe and baby bunny say otherwise," Cisco pointed out, amused more than anything, especially when the blush grew at his words. There was no denying the evidence.

"I was cold, that's all," Barry mumbled, looking away and petting the little white rabbit in apology. He hadn't meant to disturb it.

"It is kind of hard to deny how...concerned our king is for you," Ray mentioned, thinking carefully on his words and keeping his tone neutral, hoping they weren't making Barry uncomfortable about the topic. The wrong word or statement could easily turn the rabbit against developing any possible romantic feelings towards Leonard, and he would hate himself if he caused either friend unhappiness.

Picking up on what the lion was doing, Cisco added: "Yeah, I'm only teasing. He and Mr. Rory check up on everyone during the night. And you're the first person that got injured from Lisa's shenanigans."

"So he's doing this out of guilt?" Barry asked, trying to keep a calm expression. The thought that the king was only treating him so kindly out of guilt or pity didn't sit well with him at all. He wasn't someone to be pitied, despite the tragedy in his life.

"Uh..." Cisco replied smartly, not knowing what to say that wouldn't get their king in possible trouble. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut and just take the needed measurements?

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask the king about that, because we may know him well, but we don't know his every thought. He tends to keep his personal feelings private from everyone but his sister or best friend," Ray explained in a rare moment of word efficiency.

"Fine, I'll ask him this afternoon when he comes to visit," Barry asserted, his ears standing stiffly atop his head. There were other things he needed to ask too, but this one bothered him enough to become top priority.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going before I put my foot further in my mouth. See you around, Mr. Allen," Cisco said, leaving the room as politely yet as briskly as possible.

"I have a habit of driving everyone out of the room, don't I?" Barry said, feeling like an ass for getting angry over possibly nothing. The other man had claimed to be teasing and was making something that would allow Barry to move around on his own. And the king had been more than hospitable with him than he needed to be. He tended to run off too though, as if fearful of Barry's reaction. He didn't understand how a harmless rabbit such as himself could be so intimidating to a king of all people.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. I mean," Ray sighed, taking a moment to think of how to explain Cisco's reaction before finally saying: "Cisco is an inventor, and was going to train under Harrison Wells, a man who had been a great scientist of our time."

"Oh, I recognize that name, it's what the killer uses as an alias," Barry replied, gasping when he realized how much potential danger Mr. Ramon had probably been in since the original Wells was reported as dead.

"Yes, and he had managed to kill him before Cisco and a few others had arrived for their apprenticeship. The only one who knew the truth was Dr. Wells daughter, Jesse, but he had kept her hidden away," Ray continued to explain.

"I believe I know the rest, according to these documents, he manipulated some of them into competing against each other near constantly, bordering on emotional abuse, so they wouldn't notice his nefarious deeds, but Wells' daughter was eventually discovered and rescued, though not without the loss of Caitlin's fiance, correct?" Barry interrupted, finding the right paper that told of the event. It was only thanks to Ronald Raymond's interference that they survived, but the matter of their safety had been resolved when Lisa had taken them as prisoners so to speak.

"That is correct, and though they've had time to heal, some of them still have a hard time socializing with others, such as Cisco, who often fears disappointing anyone," Ray said. It was terrible what had happened to him and the others, and Ray was grateful they were no longer in that situation.

"Could you please express to Mr. Ramon that I meant no offense, and I wasn't angry with him," Barry asked, intending to do so himself once he got the chance. He had felt bad before, but now knowing why the other reacted as he did made Barry worry that he had unintentionally picked at old wounds.

"Of course, though I do apologize if our talking of the king's possible feelings for you were embarrassing you in any way. All of us are excited and hopeful that something will happen between you two," Ray replied honestly. He wouldn't mention the betting pool though.

"Oh well, um, I'm afraid that--" Barry started to mumble, his blush returning in full force.

"Am I interrupting?" Leonard said after tapping on the door to announce his presence. He managed to keep his expression indifferent, but on the inside he wanted to see how far that blush went on Barry's body. He looked so delectable.

"Uh, no, I was just visiting, um, I'll leave you two to your meeting!" Ray said nervously, wondering how much of that the king had heard and hoping he wasn't in trouble for it later. He scurried off none-the-less with a quick goodbye to his friend and a thumbs up in good luck to Barry when the king wasn't looking at him. He did worry about what Barry had been about to say though, and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was going to be. It was going to get even colder if that was the case.

"I was unable to retrieve any muffins, but I did bring some fruit, if that's alright?" Leonard said once he settled himself into the chair Ray had recently occupied.

"More than," Barry replied, politely taking the offered bowl of fruit into his lap to take first pick. The red apple looked the most appetizing so he grabbed it before handing the basket back to the king. His face was still flushed, but he did his best to ignore it and calm his twitching ears. He wasn't quite in the mood to eat either, and wound up setting the apple to the side with the documents he'd been reading over.

What were they going to talk about again? Oh, right, murder and other terrible things. Suddenly the need to know whether or not the king pitied or was smitten with him mattered very little.

Setting the bowl aside, Leonard unrolled a scroll with blueprints on it and said: "Before we get into your investigation, I'd like to discuss with you details for the room you'll be staying in."

At the confused and surprised look, he added: "You're not so severely injured that you must stay in the infirmary indefinitely, and a room with a desk, proper bedding, shelves and a personal bath would be far more conducive to your investigation and healing."

"And the bath chair?" Barry said, seeing his opportunity to ask about it.

"That is so you can freely move about the castle as you need to, as I imagine there are a great many things you'd like to do but are currently unable to," Leonard supplied in answer. Being cooped up in one room for days had to be mind numbing to say the least.

"I apologize if this sounds insulting, but why are you doing this? Why help me when you could very easily hire someone else to investigate what I've told you," Barry questioned, his embarrassment be damned, but he needed to know the king's motivations in all of this.

"They wouldn't have your conviction, and though it was my sister's doing, she had kidnapped you for my sake. So your well being is my responsibility," Leonard replied calmly. This wasn't the first time his motivations had been questioned, and he had no doubt his subjects and friends had spoken of his status as a single man, because they couldn't help but gossip. He had a dreadful feeling he knew what the rabbit would say next.

"I've been given her reasons, and I've been informed of certain things, but from what you say I'm either an asset or a burden, which is it?" Barry asked, his voice calm, but his ears gave away his worry as they folded down against his head. For years he always felt like such a bother to his friends and family, and the king had been nothing but cordial with him, giving him no reason to believe that romance of any kind could be motivating him.

"You're a person, Barry, a person who shouldn't have been hurt and I'm doing what I can to help you," Leonard said, genuinely surprised, and without thinking grasping one of Barry's hands in his own. Usually at this point he would be politely rejected, as his feelings made others uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, you've been so kind, and I'm accusing you of using me," Barry replied, no longer able to look at the king without falling into tears. He tried concentrating on petting the little messenger bunny with his free hand to calm himself.

"No, no, Barry, it's fine, you're not the first person to question me like this, and...my motivations may not be purely based off of my kingly duties," Leonard said in an attempt to comfort the other, though the second half of his statement was said softly and rapidly as his face developed its own blush. He too had to look away, but for other reasons.

Barry looked back over to the king startled at the sight of his flushed face. It was so cute! Then, what he said sank in and Barry could only respond with a renewed blush of his own and said: "Oh."

Realizing he was still holding onto the rabbit's hand, Leonard let it go and stood up, still unable to look Barry in the face as he stated: "I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable. I--that hadn't been my intention."

Barry didn't know what to say in response. Sure, Ray and Caitlin may have jested that the king was interested in him, hell, they had told him how much they hoped for it, but having it confirmed was another thing entirely!

"I-- I understand if-- I will send for someone else to continue the investigation with you," Leonard said, taking the rabbit's silence for rejection and desire for him to leave. He moved to do so, feeling himself ready to break down right then and there.

"Wait! No, please! I don't want to explain my mother's murder to someone else," Barry said hurriedly, reaching for the king's hand and nearly falling out of the bed in his attempt. Leonard had swift reflexes though and caught him before he could fall.

Now they were presented with a new problem as catching Barry involved wrapping him tightly in Leonard's arms, bringing their faces mere inches apart. All it would take was the slightest head tilt and they would be kissing. Did either of them dare move?

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't mean to disturb, but I need to check on his leg," Caitlin said as she came into the room, regretting having to interrupt what looked to be a very intimate moment. Things were obviously progressing well between the two from what she could see, so she figured they would resume when she left.

Both men were so embarrassed, blushing furiously and not looking at one another even though Leonard had to physically arrange Barry properly onto the bed once again. He sat back in the chair beside the bed and tried to be professional with Caitlin in the room. She wasn't fooled of course, but allowed them some dignity as she confirmed that Barry's leg was healing as it should.

"There's no swelling, which is good, because it implies you've kept off of it like I suggested," Caitlin started to inform.

"Mr. Ramon is building a bath chair for him, how will that effect his healing?" Leonard asked as she continued to inspect Barry's leg.

"Oh, it should be fine, so long as he keeps his leg elevated when not moving around," Caitlin answered and wrote a few notes in the medical file they currently had for Barry. It was small, but she preferred he had one regardless if he departed from the castle or not.

It wasn't too much later that she left them alone to face each other, and with her absence came the memory of the king's earlier confession and Barry's lack of reaction. Neither really knew how to broach the topic, but they would have to discuss it at some point.

"Bridget likes you," Leonard eventually blurted out, referring to the messenger bunny that was snuggled next to Barry's hip. He petted her back gently, Barry joining him by petting her head. They spent a few more moments being quiet, simply giving her attention and putting her to sleep with their combined efforts.

"Barry, it was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable or obligated in any way to--" Leonard started to say in apology. He should've kept his thoughts and emotions to himself instead of letting his impulses dictate his actions. He should have kept his distance and not let his sister's romantic ideas drive him to distraction and into making more and more mistakes. He was a man destined to be alone, simple as that.

"May I say something?" Barry interrupted. He still wasn't sure what to say, but he knew if he kept quiet the king would misinterpret his silence and would try to flee again. Words failed to come to him though, especially with Leonard's full attention on him, the king's beautiful face impossible to look away from. His expression looked similar to the one in Barry's dreams too. Reality was far different than fantasy, but here they were. Only it was the king who had been brave enough to admit his admiration, and Barry was struggling to do the same. He wasn't as skilled a wordsmith as Leonard, which left him with one other option. Actions did speak louder than words after all.

Using his dreams as a guide, Barry gently took the king's face into his hands, and moved as far as he could without hurting his leg before pulling Leonard the rest of the way forward to kiss him on the lips. Leonard gasped in response, not expecting such a bold move. Realizing he may be over stepping his bounds, Barry ended the kiss, his cheeks turning red and ears flopping down.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to say! And I didn't want you to think I wasn't interested, but I shouldn't have presumed you would be alright with--" he started to babble in apology.

He stopped when he felt cool hands repeat his earlier actions, the king moving to sit on the bed rather than the chair, bringing them closer. Leonard gazed into his eyes then with such intensity, it was almost unbearable. Either satisfied with what he saw or simply tired of holding back, Leonard closed what little distance there had been between them and initiated a second kiss. This one far more passionate than the last.

Barry accepted the kiss in relief, his body falling forward into Leonard's arms, and wrapping his own around the king's shoulders. His eyes closed, but he felt the king's hands slowly trail along his ears, alternatively squeezing their base and tips. It was a pleasant sensation, but of the type that was putting him to sleep. So he grasped one of Leonard's hands and placed it at the base of his tail. It may be short, but it was quite sensitive when handled properly. And the king certainly caught onto this as a firm squeeze had Barry moaning into his mouth. A few more and Barry could feel his arousal awakening underneath the bed covers. He wondered if it would be the same for Leonard, and let one of his own hands drift to the base of the king's tail. Scratching it earned him a pleased rumble. But it also caused a squeak from little Bridget.

Startled and worried, the two of them pulled a short distance apart to check on her and look to see if she had any injuries. Thankfully, she was completely unharmed, simply upset to have been disturbed from her napping once again. So Barry let her off of the bed to find sanctuary elsewhere. After, he moved forward to resume kissing only for Leonard to keep his distance.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked in concern. He tried not to worry as he waited patiently for the king to gather himself and explain.

"I do not like short affairs, and we both know you intend to leave once you have healed," he said quietly, though he managed to sound firm.

That did bring Barry up short, and he paused to think over what he had said the last time they met. He remembered the room growing colder after he had made his intentions to leave clear, and despite the king's expression being blank, his curled in tail told another story. Barry may not know predator types all that well, but he recognized the signs for someone being hurt or scared. Was this why the king was so afraid of him? Was he afraid Barry would run off with his heart and never return?

Thinking along those lines prompted Barry to ask: "Am I not allowed to come back?"

"You wish to...?" Leonard replied, his voice steady, but the spark in his eyes gave away his hope.

"When my father is free, I know he will want to be away from the people who condemned him so easily, and I cannot imagine myself letting him leave on his own," Barry confessed. There wasn't anyone aside from Iris and Joe holding him to that place either. So he saw no reason on his part as to why he couldn't return to Leonard's kingdom.

"Both of you would be more than welcome to live here," Leonard said, leaning his forehead against Barry's.

In response, Barry attempted to kiss him again being overcome with glee that not only would he be accepted back, but he could bring his father along with him! And this time, Leonard let him, pulling him in closer.

"We really should...work on the case...the sooner we...free your father...the sooner you can...live here...with me..." Leonard said whenever they paused long enough to catch their breath.

"A few more...kisses won't hurt...will they?" Barry teased in return, keeping a strong hold on the king before leaning back to lie on the bed.

Leonard went along willingly, maneuvering so he was straddling Barry's legs. Last thing he wanted to do was cause further damage to the rabbit's injury. He also knew they should stop this from going further, there was still work to do, but he couldn't control himself and Barry was encouraging his randy behavior. The rabbit didn't even react when the scrolls he had been reading over and had carefully laid to the side of the bed fell off onto the floor. So Leonard continued to lavish attention on Barry, moving his mouth to nip and suck along his neck, his hands returning to their previous task of fondling the rabbit's ears.

"You're putting me to sleep when you do that," Barry admitted, barely refraining from yawning.

"Dr. Snow did you recommend that you rest often," Leonard replied, having no intention of letting the ears go now that he had them in his grasp. He hadn't expected them to have this type of reaction though it made sense from his experience with his pet rabbits. A good rub of the ears always relaxed them.

Barry didn't want him to remove his hands either in all honesty, because no one had ever given them such attention before, the king's fingers cool but not unpleasantly so.

"I will rest, but only if you join me," he said, not wishing to part with the other man any time soon.

"Alright," Leonard agreed quietly before arranging himself so he lay beside him. He then watched as Barry fell asleep under the ministrations of his hands. He couldn't believe such an adorable man wished to return to him. Perhaps his sister had been right all along to hope for such a thing.

Leonard allowed himself to rest alongside Barry, but only for a short time as his duties required him to be elsewhere later that afternoon. He made sure to leave Bridget along with another note explaining things.

\----

When Barry first woke up alone he panicked, until Bridget started rubbing her head against his palm, a new bit of parchment around her neck. Taking it off of her, he unraveled and anxiously read it.

_"Dearest Barry,_  
_I was unable to stay by your side due to matters with some of our farmers. I also must apologize for turning what should have been plans to help free your father into a heated frenzy. I'm afraid I cannot be around you without losing my faculties, and I would much prefer to court you properly. So I propose that any further business between us shall be conducted through letters. I have left Bridget with you to act as your personal messenger. Parchment and quills will be sent to you shortly so we can start our correspondence._  
_Sincerely, Leonard_  
_P.S. In private, you may call me by my first name or Len if you prefer."_

Pressing the note to his chest, Barry sighed feeling both relief and disappointment. He understood why the king was choosing to keep himself distant. He himself had been ready for much more than kissing, and that was in no way a proper start for courtship. At least from what he knew. Barry had no idea how rabbit types did it as he hadn't had the chance to ask his father about it.

Yet the press of the king's lips against his, his taste, his smell, the way his hands felt against his ears and that long, fluffy tail curling around close enough for him to touch haunted Barry. He didn't understand why he craved Leonard so, though it vaguely reminded him of his feelings towards Iris when he had been a teen. But this pull, this desire, this need felt so much stronger.

Being around King Leonard probably wasn't the most conducive thing to do in regards to setting his father free. So despite longing to see him, Barry agreed that keeping their distance would be for the best at this time.

He wasn't surprised when a short time later Ray came walking in with ink, quills and paper, the lion's grin so wide Barry was afraid his face would break.

"Let me guess, everyone knows?" Barry said more than asked. Receiving a nod in confirmation, he resigned himself to becoming the gossip of the castle. He hoped there wouldn't be a lot of teasing as he really only got to kiss the king, not really start a relationship yet.

"It's nearly impossible to keep a secret around here, especially in regards to our king's love life," Ray replied, so happy for both of them.

"So they are aware we won't be around each other for the rest of my stay?" Barry questioned, wanting to know what exactly was being said. For all he knew, everyone thought he and the king had already slept together and were planning out their wedding.

"What do you mean? I thought you two were courting...?" Ray said, both confused and concerned. So Barry handed him the letter Leonard had left for him and let him read for himself. Ray sighed in relief: "Oh, for a moment you had me worried!"

Noticing the confusion on the rabbit's face he explained: "You see here, he clearly says he wants to court you properly, and that is exactly what he's doing with these letters, because it's tradition in cat courtships to play a sort of game like a literal cat and mouse."

"I'm not following," Barry replied, not liking the implication that he was most likely the mouse in this game. He was curious about how this type of courtship worked though.

"Uh, okay, let me think, what is that game...uh...hide and seek! Yes, you've heard of hide and seek, right? Well courtship between cats is a lot like that," Ray answered, hoping that explained everything. It didn't as he noticed Barry's blank expression, and for a moment he wondered how his friend couldn't grasp the concept. Then, he remembered that Barry's parents were taken away from him at an early age, and he didn't interact with predators all that often until he wound up here. So he had no reason to learn of their courtship rituals. Ray would have to explain this like he would a young teen growing into adulthood.

"Let me start over: when two cats are interested in each other, they initiate a game that involves one of them leaving gifts, treats, letters, or whatever for the other to find. The 'hunter' so to speak finds these gifts, but the ultimate goal is to find their 'prey.' Once they've found their prey, the couple can move onto the next part of courtship which is chaperoned dates," he explained, growing excited towards the end.

"If I'm understanding what you just said correctly, the king initiated this game, so does that make me the hunter?" Barry asked. The concept certainly sounded fun and a little romantic, but how was his friend so sure this is what the king wanted? And they still had his father's situation to resolve. How was this game going to help with that?

"Yes, does this bother you?" Ray replied, noticing the rabbit's ears start to droop. What was wrong? Did their form of courting go against Barry's upbringing in some way?

"No, no, it sounds wonderful, I'd enjoy nothing more than to be courted in such a way, but I can't help feeling guilty that I'm over here playing games while my father continues to rot in prison for a crime he didn't commit. And how can you be so sure this is what King Leonard wants?" Barry said, not bothering to hide his worry and fear. He'd grown to trust Ray quite a lot and saw no reason to hold his feelings back.

"Oh Barry, I cannot imagine what you've been through that would make you doubt your worth, but I can assure you that Leonard does indeed want to court you, and freeing your father is one of his top priorities. Thus, he's given you a messenger rabbit and a way to keep in contact with him about the investigation. You can accomplish finding both justice for your father and finding love with Leonard whilst you heal," Ray reassured firmly. He wasn't going to let this relationship end before it even truly began.

"Thank you, Ray, I needed to hear that," Barry replied, starting to calm down. He was stressed with worry, felt socially deprived and stir crazy being stuck in this room. He really needed a change and to move about.

Fortunately, the king had given the blueprints for Barry's future room to Ray to go over with him. It was a simple matter of choosing location and what items in particular he'd like added in besides a bed, desk, shelving and personal bath. In the end, the only additions Barry requested were a window, a small nest for Bridget to use, and that the room was of modest size as he felt more comfortable in smaller spaces. It was most likely dormant burrowing instincts on his part, but he just felt safer in them.

With those particulars in mind, Ray got started on preparations for his friend's quarters that very evening, being in charge of inventory and all. Barry told him there was no rush, but the lion promised he'd have the room ready and waiting for him the next morning. His bath chair, on the other hand, would take a day or two longer, so someone would have to escort, if not carry, Barry to his new living space. He was given the choice to wait, but the thought of obtaining some privacy outweighed the embarrassment he'd feel at having to be carried. He hadn't realized exactly how much he had missed having a room to himself until he thought over how frequently people came in and out of the infirmary. He had often had to cover up what he was reading, not wanting to discuss the contents of it unless it was with either Ray or Leonard.

He found himself in the same predicament when he attempted to write back to the king that night. Ray didn't try to pry, knowing courtship letters were private, but his curiosity to know what Barry intended to write was palpable. Caitlin stopped in to check on his leg one more time and to go over what she wanted to do while he waited for his bath chair. Her eyes kept wondering back to the parchment on Barry's bed, letting him know that she was curious too. Then, Princess Lisa popped in to ask how he was doing, but he got the distinct impression she was fishing around for juicy gossip material by asking him vague yet probing questions. Finally, Shawna, whom often visited at night to assist him in sponge bathing, didn't bother hiding her interest and bluntly asked what he was going to write.

"Probably a lot of questions and a few personal matters," he answered honestly, but keeping it vague. He appreciated her straight forwardness, but chances were Leonard would find out any details that he gave out, so it was best he kept them to himself.

When at long last he was alone, in a sense, Barry grabbed some paper, dabbed a quill in black ink, and started writing the first couple of things that came to mind. It was imperative that there would be no further misunderstandings between himself and the king so he didn't hold back anything. When he was out of room he glanced over his wording to make sure it made sense, rolled it up once the ink dried, and attached it to Bridget's neck. Then, just as he sent her off to deliver the letter a fierce looking man came through the door. Barry found himself trying not to stereotype, but the grumpy expression and hulking body frame just screamed bear type.

"You alright?" the man asked, his voice deep and as gruff as his unshaven face. It wasn't a beard by any means, simply unshaven and contrasted with his head which looked freshly shaved. Then, with a look that portrayed both concern and annoyance he said: "Do I need to get the doc?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Barry hastily replied, having realized he'd been sitting stiffly in bed and staring at this man in fright.

"Good. Then go to sleep, it's late," he was given in response before the man promptly left, closing the door not so quietly.

Who the hell had that been? And why did he come by rather than King Leonard? Was this the fault of their courtship? Absolutely no physical interaction until Barry caught him?

The thought of being parted for a measly few hours, let alone possibly days, felt like agony to Barry, which he knew was a total exaggeration, but he allowed himself to wallow a bit in self-pity. He grabbed another piece of parchment when he was done being dramatic and furiously wrote another set of questions while praying Bridget didn't mind doing multiple trips.

\----

The next morning came up sooner than Barry would've liked, but it was mostly his fault for staying up late writing. Shawna came in to help him freshen up and redress as well as pack up his personal belongings for the trip to his new quarters. She was followed by Caitlin who made sure his splint was still holding everything in place. Then, the grizzly bear of a man from the night before came in.

"Oh, Mr. Rory, I take it you will be escorting Mr. Allen?" Caitlin greeted, not fazed at all by the surly looking man. Though now at least Barry had a name, remembering Mr. Ramon mentioning it before too. He still found him to be quite intimidating and hoped what she said wasn't the case. The rabbit became immensely relieved when Ray came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! I had a few little details to finish off in your room. Is this everything you're taking?" Ray said, referring to the scrolls and knapsack.

Nodding, Barry waited till his friend had shouldered the knapsack before handing over the scrolls on the case he was working. He trusted the other man to be both careful and discreet while carrying them. He then rose up from the bed to see if he could at least stand while being escorted to his new room only for Mr. Rory to lift him up in a bridal carry. Barry had emitted an undignified squeak as he hadn't expected it.

Yet he wasn't the only one blushing as he caught Ray staring at them, though Barry had a feeling it wasn't from his reaction to being picked up. And for an awkward moment everyone just stood there until Mr. Rory grunted impatiently. This prompted the lion to babble: "Oh, right! Sorry! I guess I should lead the way!"

Why was his friend blushing? He couldn't be embarrassed, as Barry had seen him when trying to recover from such a thing. He'd often babble and have a light flush to his cheeks, but it would quickly leave after an apology. This reaction was something entirely different, because Ray's face was nearly completely red and he wasn't speaking. Did he and Mr. Rory have a history? Barry very much wanted to know, but kept quiet for now so he wouldn't out his friend like that.

"I expect you to visit me once a week after you get your bath chair, Barry, but for now take care and enjoy your new room!" Caitlin said as they finally left the infirmary to start their trek.

It was a fair distance, and eventually Barry grew accustomed to being carried, now realizing his leg would have been throbbing if he had attempted to walk on it even for a minute. There was also a tension in the air that he barely refrained from commenting on, promising to ask about it as soon as he and Ray were alone to speak in private.

When they finally arrived at his new quarters, Barry couldn't help but gasp at its splendor. The room itself was the appropriate small size he had requested, but not so much that he'd feel cramped in it. On the side with the door there was a wooden set of drawers and a storage closet, with a golden metal cage atop of the drawers where little Bridget was currently resting inside. The side next to the door had two top shelves on the wall, a simple wooden chair and a medium sized wooden desk for Barry to use while working. The chair had been set aside so there would be room for him to use his bath chair later on. Then, on the opposite side of the door there was a large set of book shelves for him to use, a modestly sized window and a larger set of drawers. Next to said drawers was another doorway that led to his personal bath, which he couldn't wait to use later. Finally, on the last side there were two little wooden tables on each side of a queen sized bed, its bed frame made from the same red mahogany as the rest of the wooden objects, and its covers were a deep red with golden designs and patterns all across it. Atop of it was a simple little basket with treats that Barry just knew had to be a courting gift from King Leonard.

Mr. Rory gently set him down next to the basket, which allowed him to see that its contents included: half a dozen raspberry muffins, (still fresh), what looked to be a thick scroll, a pair of dark red leather gloves, some red and blue string, a bag with little rabbit treats for Bridget most likely, and a few paper flowers. He grew so excited to delve into his gift that he barely noticed the awkwardness between his friend and Mr. Rory until the gruff man asked: "Anything else you need?"

"Uh, no, we should be fine, thank you, um, Mr. Rory," Ray replied, his tone nervous and catching Barry's attention. The appearance of the bear wasn't much better now that Barry was observing him. If he didn't know better, he'd say Mr. Rory was just as anxious as his friend, but the man had left shortly after Ray's words so Barry couldn't confirm anything.

"Alright, who was that man and why does he bother you?" Barry asked quickly, ending what little relief Ray had been feeling at that moment. Sure, there was his first ever courting gift to open up and enjoy, but it could wait until he was sure his friend was okay.

"Oh, no, he doesn't bother me! That's just Mr. Rory, head of the Royal Guard and best friend to our King," Ray explained, the redness to his face softening to a glow.

"That doesn't explain your silent behavior and blushing face," Barry pointed out, not willing to let this topic go. Perhaps it was a bit pushy of him, but Ray had been there to reassure him through so much already, the least he could do was help out with any personal problems the lion may be having.

"Well, um, I guess since we're friends I can tell you this, but, um, you see, I, um, sort of, in a way, fancy him...?" Ray admitted quietly, looking to the ground.

"What? I mean-- wait-- didn't you say you've only ever courted and shown interest in maidens of the elegant variety? This man is not...that," Barry asked confused. He didn't have an issue with Ray fancying a man, as that would make him the biggest damn hypocrite, but from what he understood, Ray had a preference for the type of mate he wanted and Mr. Rory totally didn't fit.

"I know, that's just it! He is so different! He's strong, dependable, fiercely loyal, an amazing fighter and a lot smarter than he looks," Ray listed off, sitting on the bed next to Barry. His excitement was quite evident.

"Well, um, I guess he's handsome? When he's not scowling anyway," Barry replied, trying to be supportive of his friend. It was definitely unexpected from such a refined person as Ray, but opposites did attract.

"Yes, he's ruggedly handsome, you could say! And his smile, my goodness! I walked in on him and the king conversing once and happened to hear him laugh too! It sent shivers down my spine, it was so deep!" Ray continued to babble in glee. He sounded completely smitten.

"Let me guess, since he's the first male you've had interest in, you're afraid to approach him?" Barry guessed. It made sense, as same sex couples weren't necessarily accepted all throughout the lands, and it was most likely that Ray, as a royal, had been expected to provide an heir. Thus, he was only permitted to court women, and probably aimed for one who could shoulder the responsibility of being a queen. Now his preferences were looking more and more like a list of requirements his parents had wanted for their kingdom rather than their son's happiness.

"Well, that and he doesn't say much to me. The few times I've tried talking to him always left me with the impression that I was annoying him. Plus, I think he prefers Caitlin or Sara, because I've seen him talk to them when I'm not around," Ray said, his good mood reduced to ash.

Barry was at a loss for words, not sure what to say that could reassure his friend. He didn't know Mr. Rory at all outside of his two encounters with him, and he didn't feel confident enough to ask him on his preferences. There really wasn't anything he could do except ask other people to help on the matter, but Ray probably didn't want it to be known that he admired the other man in such a way. And with how fast gossip spread in this castle, everyone would know if Barry told another soul about it. So for now he simply stayed quiet and gave a comforting squeeze to Ray's shoulder.

"Sorry, I, um, did you want me to help you unpack your things?" Ray said, getting up to do just that, obviously eager to do anything else rather than talk further on the topic of Mr. Rory.

"No thank you, Ray, as much as I would appreciate the help, I do need to get used to moving about on my own at least to some extent, and I'm afraid I don't have much to do besides waiting around for the bath chair Mr. Ramon is making for me," Barry replied, feeling bad for essentially kicking his friend out. But it was true that he really had nothing to do besides resting and waiting patiently for things to be done.

"Oh, okay, well I'll be by for lunch later, if that's alright?" Ray asked, not taking offense in the least as he understood how boring it could be to be injured and unable to work.

"More than, just remember the cucumbers," Barry teased, earning a small smile from his friend before he left.

Finally alone, truly alone, Barry swiftly opened the scroll and started to nibble on one of the muffins as he read through it.

_"Dearest Barry,  
Imagine both my surprise and delight to find not one, but five letters from you! I am not at all bothered by how much you have written to me, though I do worry for your little messenger. Thus, I have given you some treats to offer her as a reward..."_

Removing the bag so he could look at it more closely, Barry was able to see it had various dried berries inside. It also felt quite heavy, so it would probably last a while, or not depending on how much he and the king wrote to each other.

_"...In regards to Raymond's description of courtship between us cat folk: he is correct, for the most part, as each of us have our own spin on it. Lions in particular enjoy displays of strength and power if not a wildly entertaining performance..."_

Displays of strength? Was that why Ray had been blushing when Mr. Rory had picked him up with such ease? Was he imagining himself being taken in by those burly arms instead? It certainly explained a lot if that were the case. Remembering his friend mentioning that the king and Mr. Rory were best friends made Barry wonder if the bear knew what his feats of strength did to the lion. If so, was it on purpose? Why?

_"...Fortunately for you, my kind prefer quietly spending time together crafting, and on that subject, I do hope you like the gloves I made for you. They are so your hands don't become worn or sore from use of your bath chair. They should also serve to keep your hands warm should you go out into the snow..."_

Barry was surprised at this, as the gloves looked so expertly made! He had no idea the king was so capable with leather! And to personally make them just for him! It was so thoughtful, and after trying them on he discovered they fit perfectly! How did Leonard know the precise measurements for his hands? Taking them off carefully as the precious gifts that they were, Barry returned to reading.

_"...I do agree with your idea to keep letters about freeing your father separate from our courting letters, and so I suggest different colored strings to tell them apart. Red for courting, and blue for serious discussion. There should be several of each at the bottom of the basket..."_

Barry had wondered what all the string had meant, having assumed it was a cat thing. He certainly found the idea of different colored string clever, and picked out one blue and one red for him to use. He intended to reply as soon as possible to Leonard once he was done reading.

The rest of the letter was simply Leonard's answers to Barry's more mundane questions such as his favorite color, food, etc. And of course he asked the same in return along with a few new questions. So Barry chose to reply to those first, knowing the topic of freeing his father would put him in a more somber mood. It took him a lot more time to work on the serious letter than the courting one, but it was far too important to simply rush through it.

By the time he completed both letters and had them rolled up, Ray had returned with lunch in hand, and teased Barry for not unpacking his things yet. But Barry was relieved to see his friend back in a good mood, and took the teasing in stride before asking his friend to help him attach the scrolls to Bridget so she could be sent off to Leonard.

"I wish her the best of luck in finding him," Ray said as he put her down to start her journey.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked in concern. Had something happened?

"He's gone into hiding from everyone, but Mr. Rory and Caitlin," the lion explained, amused instead of worried.

"...I need to write another letter," Barry muttered, grabbing a new piece of parchment. Exactly how was he supposed to win this courtship game of hide and seek if the man he was playing against made it impossible for him to find?! He was already hindered by a broken leg, he didn't need further obstruction!

Ray couldn't help but laugh at his friend's ire, the rabbit's ears twitching as he wrote.

-tbc


End file.
